Petscop 2/Transcript
TRANSLATIONS English (original) • Español ---- 0:15 :tones play, door opens 0:22 :- Paul has moved, still near door Paul: Hey, so, uh... the door opened on its own. Uh, I was just in the other room for... a couple of minutes, and I came back and the door was open. And I checked the recording, 'cause I was recording, and... the door just opens on its own; I didn't do anything. So, I'll take it, right? Uh... So I'm gonna show you what's in here now. I haven't seen it yet, so, uh, this could be interesting. 1:01 :navigates through door into underground area, loading (hidden) Paul: Huh. 1:33 :navigates to short hallway room :ringing sound in distance Paul: Is that a phone? 1:47 :navigates to [[office]] :interacts with phone "Care left the room." Paul: What is this? :closes text box 2:05 :looks at board with note A B NLM Paul: A, B, NLM. Uh... huh. 2:23 :navigates to long hallway room Paul: Kay..? :runs downwards and back, camera does not move Paul: Nothin'. 2:41 :looks at picture of a [[house]] 2:57 :looks at picture of a [[school] - ominous sound plays] 3:12 :looks at picture of a [[windmill]] :navigates to road portion of hallway room Paul: This just keeps goin'. :walks through tunnel Paul: Uh, yeah? ...'Kay. :walks back through tunnel and continues right Paul: Huh. 4:20 :navigates through back passageway, loading (hidden) Paul: Hm. Sorry for not talking very much. I'm a little... bewildered if you wanna know the truth. This is a little more than I was expecting to see. 4:40 :interacts with grave Michael Hammond 1988 – 1995 Mike was a gift. Paul: That's a dead kid. Yep...yep. 5:00 :enters flower room of [[Flower Shack]] Paul: 'Kay. :plucks 13 petals from the flower Paul: Wait... :leaves flower room Paul: Okay. :navigates to underground room of shack - [[Care NLM] is seen, but cannot be reached] 5:37 :returns to flower room 5:46 :plucks remaining 3 petals :returns to underground room of shack - Care is distorted, glitching Paul: Okay. Uh... 6:10 :leaves the underground room Paul: Wait. I dunno. So, when I first came down here I thought... I was just gonna see, like, one room. Like something, but not this. ...Can I go in here? :navigates to dirt passageway behind the Flower Shack Paul: I can! 6:38 :takes a left at end of passageway and navigates to outside of [[TOOL's Room]] Paul: Um... :goes inside the building with Tool's room 7:17 :finds [[Red TOOL]] Paul: Oh. :interacts with TOOL - "Ask:" prompt appears Paul: What? :asks "What?" 7:38 TOOL: I don't know Paul: "I don't know"... :walks to back of room and interacts with windmill screen Paul: ...Okay. 7:53 :closes windmill screen view TOOL: Keep watching the windmill Paul: Uhh... uh... heh. :interacts with windmill screen again 8:11 :sound Paul: Oh. :sound 8:34 :['''CUT' - still viewing windmill screen]'' Paul: Alright, so it's been like two minutes. And, uh, when those sounds were playing, there was nothing... happening as far as I could tell, and nothing has happened since. So, I'm just gonna keep going. :closes windmill screen view Paul: There's already been stuff that I could dig a little deeper into, and I'm gonna do that, and keep you updated. 9:00 :leaves the building Paul: But also, uh... :navigates to passageway section and goes to right side Paul: ...when you come home, next month, and hopefully you're feeling a little bit more enthusiastic about that now, we can investigate this together, and maybe you'll find stuff that I... :tries entering blocked left passage Paul: ...can't find here. :enters right passage, enters the right side of the [[Quitter's Room]] 9:31 :encounters mirrored figure Paul: Oh. 9:41 :walks behind bookcase - six tones play, mirrored figure desynced Paul: Uh, what the fuck? Wait a second. :stops, sync resumed Paul: What was that just now? Can I get that to happen again? Wait, uh... 10:11 :['''CUT' - still in the Quitter's Room]'' Paul: Hey, sorry, I had to look at that for a moment, uh, in the video. I was a little nervous. Uh, the tones, I think those were the same tones, uh, that you might have heard in the beginning. I'm gonna put in the beginning, the part where the door opened. Uh... And also, the way the guy on the other side was moving, for a moment... I'm gonna... ask for your comment later on that. Um... So, I was looking around here. So, this... 10:46 :interacts with note on wall Do you remember being born? Paul: ...is backwards, it says, uh, "Do you remember being born?" :exits note Paul: And, this just says, "Quitter's Room". So, interestingly I'm on the, uh, reverse side... here. Uhh...yeah. OK, so, moving on. 11:10 :leaves the Quitter's Room 11:21 :navigates up stairs, loading (hidden) Paul: Hm. And I'm back up here again...this again. Well okay, I'm not gonna do that right now. Alright, so I'm gonna stop this now actually. :['''Video ends']'' Category:Transcripts